inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mixi Max
Mixi Max (ミキシマックス, Mikishi Makkusu; dub: Mix 'n' Match) is a feature introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone that makes it possible to fuse a character with someone else's aura. This feature is most prominently used to assemble the strongest team in history, as detailed by Endou Daisuke. Mixi Max users Ultimate Eleven *'Shindou Takuto' (With Oda Nobunaga) *'Kirino Ranmaru' (With Jeanne d'Arc) *'Amemiya Taiyou' (With Shokatsu Koumei; Anime and Neppuu version only) *'Hakuryuu' (With Shokatsu Koumei; Manga and Raimei version only) *'Nishizono Shinsuke' (With Ryuu Gentoku) *'Nishiki Ryouma' (With Sakamoto Ryouma) *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (With Okita Souji) *'Torb' (With Tochan) *'Fei Rune' (With Big) *'Nanobana Kinako' (With Master Dragon) *'Matsukaze Tenma' (With King Arthur) *'Zanark Avalonic' (With Clara Jane) Other notable Mixi Maxes *'Fei Rune' (With Tyrano) *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (With Tsurugi Kyousuke) *'Matsukaze Tenma' (With Shuu) *'Protocol Omega 3.0' (With Zanark) *'Zanark Avalonic' (With Sousou) *'Saryuu Evan '(With S Idenshi) *'Garsha Wolfein' (With G Idenshi) *'Vanfeny Vamp' (With V Idenshi) *'Fran' (With Kuroi Bara) Info Anime The Mixi Max was first seen in the anime in episode 2, used by Clark Wonderbot. He Mixi Maxed Fei with Tyrano's aura, making Fei have a new appearance. With that new power, Fei could easily pass through Protocol Omega's defense and got a new hissatsu, Kodai no Kiba, with which he scored a goal. Since that event, Mixi Maxes are mostly done to complete the Ultimate Eleven quest as described by Endou Daisuke's Hasha no Seiten, by travelling through different eras to find historical characters and take their aura to give it to a player fit enough to gain the aura. However, antagonists such as Zanark Avalonic were also shown to be able to Mixi Max, without using the Mixi Max Gun. As said by Toudou Heikichi, historical Mixi Maxes completed by Raimon are mostly due to Daisuke's influence as a Chrono Stone. Movie Mixi Maxes appear in Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W too. The fact Shinsei Inazuma Japan's players can use these is that the movie takes place in a parallel world. Game In the game, it is possible to Mixi Max any player with any other player on your team, in addition to specific Mixi Maxes like Shindou with Oda Nobunaga, offering a great number of combinations. When selecting a player's aura, two of their hissatsu techniques or skills must also be selected to pass on to the recipient. The recipient gains 75% of three of the aura-giver's stat values, depending on their position, element and gender, and 50% of their other stats. If the Mixi Max is a Best Match, the boost is instead equal to 100% of the favored stats, and 75% of the others. In addition to techniques, Keshin can also be inherited through Mixi Max, potentially allowing a player to summon a Keshin multiple times in a single match. However, if the Mixi Maxed player does not already have the ability to summon a Keshin of their own, the newly-gained one will not be usable. Hissatsu techniques and Keshin received via Mixi Max cannot be leveled up, as they reflect the original user's status at the time the Mixi Max was performed. The original user must be the one to improve them if desired. A player whose aura is being used in a Mixi Max cannot participate in matches or battles and will automatically be removed from any teams they are a part of. Members of the main team cannot be selected. In Galaxy, Mixi Maxes provide a small stat boost. If using the aura of a player who possesses a Soul, unlike Keshin, the Mixi Maxed player can activate it even if they are not capable of using Soul normally. Usage Mixi Maxes are activated by tapping the button with an icon of two figures (a purple M in the localized version). A screen will be shown listing all the players on your team, with those who can use Mixi Max highlighted, and the button at the bottom will activate it. A yellow aura appears around Mixi Maxed players on the field. A Mixi Maxed player loses 1 additional GP per step, and the Mixi Max runs out once the player's GP hit 0. Only three players on the field can use Mixi Max at one time. Moving a player to the bench automatically deactivates their Mixi Max. In Galaxy, Mixi Maxes are activated at the beginning of the match and do not run out once a player's GP hit 0. /Best Match/ Some Mixi Maxes between players do not give a small change in appearance, but a whole new face. These special Mixi Maxes are called Best Match Mixi Maxes. A Best Match gives a greater stat boost than normal. Each Best Match also gives the option to choose from one extra hissatsu technique or skill independent of the moveset of the player giving their aura. Mixi Max Gun The Mixi Max Gun (ミキシマックス・ガン, Mikishi Makkusu Gan) is a gun wielded by Clark Wonderbot. It has the ability to store one person's aura into another person, fusing their capabilities together. Usage The negative end of the gun is pointed at the person from whom the aura will be taken, while the positive end is pointed at the person who will receive the aura. The person at whom the positive end of the Mixi Max Gun is placed is declared the user of Mixi Max. When it's successful, Wonderbot shouts "Mixi Max, Complete!". Ghost Mixi Max The Ghost Mixi Max (ゴーストミキシマックス, Gōsuto Mikishi Makkusu; dub: Spirit Miximax) is a derivation of the Mixi Max, which gives someone's aura to the others. Users *'Beta' (With Protocol Omega 2.0) *'Zanark Avalonic' (With Protocol Omega 3.0) Info Ghost Mixi Max was first used by Beta in episode 11, while Raimon was leading 3-2 against Protocol Omega 2.0. It boosted her teammates, which made Protocol Omega 2.0 scoring three other goals and winning the game 5-3. Beta used it once more during the match between Raimon and Protocol Omega 2.0, that was played in the Sengoku era, to give teammates more power again. Gallery Fei Mixi Maxing with Tyrano CS 2.png|Fei Mixi Maxing with Tyrano. Yuuichi Mixi Maxing with Kyousuke CS 4.png|Yuuichi Mixi Maxing with Kyousuke. Tenma Mixi Maxing with Shuu CS 8.png|Tenma Mixi Maxing with Shuu. Shindou with Nobunaga Mixi Max CS 17 HQ.png|Shindou Mixi Maxing with Nobunaga. Kirino Mixi Maxing with Jeanne CS 21.png|Kirino Mixi Maxing with Jeanne. Taiyou Mixi Maxing with Koumei CS 24.png|Taiyou Mixi Maxing with Koumei. Shinsuke Mixi Maxing with Ryuubi CS 25.png|Shinsuke Mixi Maxing with Ryuubi. Tsurugi Mixi Maxing with Okita CS 29.png|Tsurugi Mixi Maxing with Okita. Nishiki Mixi Maxing with Sakamoto CS 29.png|Nishiki Mixi Maxing with Sakamoto. Fei Mixi Maxing with Big CS 34.png|Fei Mixi Maxing with Big. Torb Mixi Maxing with Tochan CS 34.png|Torb Mixi Maxing with Tochan. Kinako Mixi-Maxing.png|Kinako Mixi Maxing by touching Master Dragon. Tenma Mixi Maxing with Arthur CS 38.png|Tenma Mixi Maxing with King Arthur. Keshin Armed While In Mixi Max Official Site.png|Keshin Armed while Mixi Maxed. Mixi n match.jpg|Mixi Max in English game. Trivia *In the game, Shokatsu Koumei Mixi Maxes with either Taiyou (Neppuu) or Hakuryuu (Raimei) depending on the version. In the anime, she Mixi Maxes with Taiyou. **Taiyou's Mixi Max with Shokatsu Koumei was different from the other Mixi Maxes. Koumei's Keshin struck down and kind of swallowed Taiyou, resulting in the Mixi Max. Wonderbot said it was a forced Mixi Max. **Another type of Mixi Max was done by Nanobana Kinako, when she touched Master Dragon's head and received her power. **Zanark Avalonic also had his own kind of Mixi Max, as he drove into the gigantic hurricane, Clara Jane, and received its power after being hit by lightning inside the hurricane. *In the English version of the Chrono Stone games, while the game mechanic is named Mix 'n' Match, the characters still refer to it as "miximax" in dialogue. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, Mixi Max can also be used as an offensive/defensive tactic, because all shoot, dribble and block hissatsu are cancelled when someone is mixi-maxed. **Also, all the Mixi Max hissatsu have a cost of 20 TP. *In the games Keshin Armed and Soul can be used along with Mixi Max, while in the anime only very skilled players can use Mixi Max and Keshin Armed at the same time. *In the anime, Chrono Storm's players can level up the hissatsu they gained with their Mixi Max; while in the game, the hissatsu has to be leveled up by the player whose the aura is given to another one. *It was stated in episode 49 by Kidou, Keshin Armed are stronger than Mixi Maxes, though it can't last for long. *Even though the Galaxy series is still part of GO, Mixi Maxes are prohibited from being used in the Football Frontier International Vision 2 and the Grand Celesta Galaxy. In the game, it is unlocked after completing the story. *In episode 32 Wonderbot said that it would be hard to Mixi Max with Rockstar as she was dying, but in episode 29 he was able to Mixi Max Tsurugi with ill Okita without any problems. de:Miximorph Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Game mechanics